


Call for me - A Mage for Justice

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Binding Contracts, Blood Magic, Enchanted Item's, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Royalty, Spells & Enchantments, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The petitioners are back and Victor has made their cases.One should really not try and look down on a King, especially one that made it his life to protect the people.The third and final story. The Mage.





	

Five seconds. That was all the time it took. Most guards needed way more time to pick themselves back up and wipe the dust off themselves. Neither Chris nor Georgi had even had the time to move from their spot to come to Victor's aid when the Mage attacked. His dagger together with his hand lie only an inch to the side of the throne and the man himself lies pinned to the ground by the dog holding his throat in between their teeth. 

Victor finds himself staring at Makka, at least he is certain it's Makka. The sight he sees tells him that he had not imagined it last time. The dog looks nothing like normal, not even a dog, but they still feel like his Makka. So he does the only thing he can think of.

"Well done Makka. Thank you for protecting me. Do you think you can let him go now, I doubt he can do much without his hand right now. So let Georgi contain him and me tell him my conclusion, you can relax and come lie by my feet again." 

The dog turns their eyes towards him and softly growls, if only for a moment, Victor feels a pang of doubt but pushes the idea solely out of his mind.

"Come here Makka. I want to cuddle your ears and I'm certain there is a treat for you someplace." 

The dog let's go and in one pounce is at the throne, looking exactly like they always do. Makka sits down and wags their tail, lolling their tongue. Victor takes out a treat he had hidden in the lining of the throne and gives it to the dog. Georgi and several of the guards pull the Mage up and sit him back in his chair. Georgi then proceeds by putting some spell circles around the man cutting him of from using magic. After this he gives Victor a nod.

"Ah, good. Now where were we?" He smiles. "I remember. We were discussing about you having been using a new name in nearly every place we could trace you down to. And how we could get from the little information we could gather that bad things always seem to occur when you were in a location. At that point you decided to blow up my lovely room and attempted to stab me."

Victor looks down at the dagger on the floor. There is a faint gleam on it's tip that makes him look again. He then looks at the Mage.

"And with a poisoned dagger no less. I can only consider that very rude." Victor pulls a pout making him look anything but a King. Then he gets a cold grin that would sent a sane person the shivers down their spine. "Those last two things; blowing up the palace and attempting to kill the King? They are acts punishable by death. Which I'm fine with as it does seem that you are the type of mage we are better off with not being apart of our society." 

The Mage glares at him. "You are not worthy of that Crown. You are nothing but a lowly lout. If I shall be put to death for attempting to kill you, why are you not cut down like the miserable filth you are for killing our Great King? Some common thug having His Crown, His Thrown and His Tittle. He was the greatest and if you think I am the only one to come after you to correct you sitting on that Throne you are duly mistaken. There are still those among us that are loyal to the true lineage." The Mage shouts. 

The whole display gets disrupted when Mila simply shows up from behind one of the draperies and walks up to the Throne.

"I got what you asked for. The doctors state they are sorry it took a bit longer to get it off." She places a folded sheet of paper on the armrest of the throne, bows and is ready to make her leave when Victor stops her. 

"Mila? Could you do me a favor?" She looks at the King and nods. "Off course my liege." Victor smiles. " Could you get me that dagger without actually touching it." He flicks his head towards the dagger. "I'll be needing it." 

Mila sees it and after going over it for a second walks over to Yakov and whispers some words to him. Victor is quite surprised to see him pull a string from his pocket. She then returns with that string. A minute later she lifts the dagger off the ground and hands the string to Victor. He gladly accepts.

"Mage Keti as you are calling yourself now. You are a horrid person, who uses your gift of Magic solely to bring misery to other's. You have managed to do this by using young people who's parents have debts so deep they can not even think about paying you back. Debts you tricked them in acquiring only because you've felt the power in the children they had. The children you'd demand as compensation. We have found at least two reports from the past year in which there is the remains found of a child associated with you."

Victor glares at the man.

"You came her claiming an other Mage had stolen your property, and although the law allows Full Mages to have younger Mages bound to them and even allow them to strenghten their own power with those younger mages. We can not consider your use of these young Mages as anything other than you using them as Blood slaves. And that is forbidden even under your precious 'true' King." 

"We can thus only declare that when Leo de la Iglesia took Guang-Hong Ji away from you he did not so much steal as released the boy. We can thus also not accuse him of theft." 

Victor flexes his shoulders.

"You on the other hand have done enough to be accused of theft and many worse crimes. As we have stated before, we do not take prisoners. so we will make an example out of you." 

Chris walks over and places a glove over Victor's hand. The King smiles at him before returning his sight to the Mage.

"See we have skilled people here. Leo was only strong enough the make the mark fade out, the doctors here were able to completely remove the mark you had left on the boy." He places the gloved hand over the hilt of the dagger. "You know what happens when a mark get's destroyed, right" 

At this the mage pales, but Victor ignores it. He simply folds open the piece of paper to show a very dark glowing mark hovering over it. He then pushes the dagger in. 

The mage drops to the floor clutching his stomach. Victor knows this is because the mark has now reversed itself onto his skin. 

"I will not be bothered with your execution just yet as we are technically still in the celebration of me becoming King. So you will be held here, till the first day after celebrations have ended. Then we will have you be ripped apart." 

Victor tosses the dagger aside. "Enjoy these last few days. Perhaps learn to repent." He smiles wryly. "If you even understand how to."

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Victor and Georgi are 21 and Chris is 19, Mila is 12, Leo is 13 and Guang is 11 in this story.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll drop by your profile to check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
